moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
New Vengeance Landing
Also known as Caer Darrow, the infamous Scourge stronghold has been subject to a change of occupation. Previously controlled by the scarce remnants of the Cult of the Damned, the isle has now become a Forsaken territory along with its dark catacombs, the Scholomance. Following a brief siege designated by those known as the 'Riders of Vengeance' and their accompanying Black Brigade, the keep's stone walls were easily breached. Once within, further plans of infiltrating the School of Necromancy were immediately set in motion as brigadeers began being deployed into the downward halls. In an equally swift process to the initial siege, each chamber section was cleared of any remaining Cultists, and with it their last foothold within the Western Plaguelands. Renovations New Vengeance Landing, would serve as the Forsaken-occupied isle's given name by the Necrolord, Ichabod, the acclaimed new 'Darkmaster' of secured holdings. Along with it's name, certain alterations have been made to the outside quarter with nearly three hundred Forsaken militants, by the combined forces of the Black Brigadeers and various Hand of Vengeance personel, among other Undercity forces. Brought with them have been an increasing amount of Plague Cauldrons, Wagons, and even Catapults for assumed means of defense regarding the security of the keep. While it would only be widely rumored what is occuring within the Scholomance by dealings of this Necrolord, there has been much recorded magical commotion upon the area; recently transported Magic Quarter Arcanists very likely responsible for these sporadic levels of arcane frequency. The Wroughting Gate This ruined pass had once served as the Barov nobility's only access by foot to the surrounding peasantry, at a time even crossed by Uther the Lightbringer, it continues its duty in the plagueland as the single landway bridge onto the isle. Now outfitted by searchlights and gargoyles, it is manned by a unit of Black Brigadeers at all times. If such precautions had not seemed enough, the Necrolord has also went out of his way to locate a legendary beast said to swim underneath the surrounding depths. This wretched Hydra, Goreberus, raised into undeath by Ichabod serves as the Gate's essential guard dog for those so foolishly able to bypass the other security, only to end up within the grasp of it's three terrible maws. The Anguished Jetty Perhaps the Barov Family's most valuable asset of the Darrow, this small though efficient berch was used as their primary connection between the Noble's scattered resourceful holdings and the estate. Upon the transformation of the hold, it was almost immediately disregarded and left abandoned, the Barov's focus no longer on meer currency or wealth, but the grand power Kel'thuzad had to offer. This jetty served as the Riders of Vengeance and Black Brigade's original staging point upon their attack of the Darrow. While without purpose once more, a sizable troop still remains upon it's docks with a few Catapults, as well as a stationary Blight-cistern. The Terrace of Terror Constructed later by the Barov bloodline upon the ancient keep, this forward balcony had been considered the most prized section of the Darrow, even admired by King Terenas himself as an utmost achievement in architecture among the Noble estates. Since then, it had served as the chamber of a vile creature known as 'Kirtonos', the Herald as he titled himself, a sorcerous gargoyle often under the guise of an Undead male, he orchestrated ultimate terror upon the last living remains of the maid and butler caches. Feeding upon their fear-fulsome blood to such a degree that a powerful artifact known as the 'Blood of the Innocents' was forged by dark ritual to forever bind his inflicted victims within the Scholomance. Having fled upon the Rider's onslaught, the terrace has become Ichabod's personal quarters for experimentation upon the various secured necromatic tomes and relics. Category:Places Category:Caer Darrow Locations Category:Western Plaguelands Locations Category:Forsaken Locations